


Backyard's weeds

by virnnich



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virnnich/pseuds/virnnich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus is moving to new high school and his new spot is next to Daryl's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backyard's weeds

Today is the first day Paul Monroe is in Alexandria High School. Unfortunately, it is not the first day in the first semester but this place is definitely way better than his former school. His first internal monologue comment of his new life here is on an issue of to what extent his new classmates can ruin his life. He’s looking in their faces assuming the worst thing has ever happened to them are their 12-year-old dog died because it’s hit by their neighbour’s car. His new life here is going to be easy. No one here could fuck him up like those feudal bastards at Hill Top.

He chooses the desk near the window at the back. He doesn’t get it why people always leave this spot empty but in this case he supposes it’s because of that sulky boy next to it. He nonchalantly sits there, ignoring all the stares while waiting for the cliche introduction to begin. “Hi, I’m Paul Monroe, people call me Jesus. Nice to meet you.”

That introduction and standing in front of the classroom definitely pull everyone’s gaze at him but his eyes fixed only at the grumpy boy. He has the smell of unhappiness in high contrast to the rest of the class here. 

Most of the morning sessions are involving 3 lectures and 3 introductions of himself. His classmates are now tired of calling him Jesus but the teachers haven’t got a clue so these things happen like a groundhog day. When the lunch break’s bell rings all the students vanished like there has been only he and the sulkyy boy in this room all along. 

Finally he’s got a chance to talk like people do. “What’s your name?” asks Jesus. “It’s Daryl.” the boy says it without looking at him. Daryl’s hands stumble on his backpack draws Jesus’ eyes on the purple spot on his left wrist. “You’re the clumsy one aren’t you.” He doesn’t want to pry, just want to know about Daryl’s life.

Daryl glances up quickly at Jesus somewhere between his brows, then looks away. “You can’t just choose the people around you.” 

“Or family.” Look at all the classmates. He’s sure it his fam.

This goes straight to Daryl’s subconscious. It’s all on his face. He shouldn’t do that.

“Let’s have some lunch then.” Jesus clearly states his objective, and keeps ignoring Daryl’s look of annoyance. 

The lunch is nice. Jesus doesn’t say much. Daryl thanks god for that. This is the first time they’re having meals together but it all happens in silence between them with canteen ambience. Daryl keeps his eyes at his spaghetti like it’s really interesting to identify what kind of meats he has been eating because the pieces are too small and he’s got like 3 chances to guess. 

Jesus is neither a person who makes peace because he couldn’t stand disapproval in conversation nor constantly has an urge to upset people for fun but somehow Daryl makes him want to do both at the same time. The fact that he understands Daryl’s gloomy disposition lucidly, it is too hard to decide whether to make him frown or smile. So let’s do both.

Daryl fucking hates this guy. Jesus reads him like he is a cheesy magazine those chicks left it opened at the canteen. He hates being exposed and this idiot is presenting his own thought to him like what Steve Jobs did the Apple Keynote. The worst part is Jesus has known him like half a school day. 

Daryl feels like he cannot breath in the whole afternoon period. Jesus’ existence is a distraction. His words are digging through Daryl’s skull. His outline is burning Daryl’s eyes from the rim of his visual angle. His woody smell in Daryl’s lungs makes him feel dizzy. All of that just make him sulk more than he used to be.  


That night, Daryl dreams of Jesus in first person’s eye view. They are sitting under the big oak tree in the pocket park in their neighbourhood after school. Their backs are on the column. Jesus is reading something written by Dylan Thomas while Daryl is carving something from wood. They’re just sitting there for how long he could not tell. It may be 5 minutes or an hour with the clouds of dandelions in his chest. Then he realises Jesus’ head is on his shoulder. He’s about to wake him up but he does not want to.

When he wakes up, he has a memory of them under the tree and calmness. He feels like something is missing. What did he forget?

Just when he sees Jesus’ face, he recognises the sulkiness that comes with Jesus’ existence is gone but his face reminds him of weeds at his backyard when he was a child. (The unwanted plants not the kind that makes you high.) He used to look at them from the windowpane after dad beat him. It’s the only thing in his house that he didn’t hate.

Merle once said to him when he was having a bad dream, the dream was not real but what he felt was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping there will be next chapter.


End file.
